Drama High
by Rika777
Summary: AU. Here we go again. Are Sakura's exact thoughts as she goes to live in her new foster home. Bitchy foster sisters, searching for her parents, and high school love are just some of the things that occupy Sakura Haruno's life.
1. The New Fake Family

**A/N:** Okay I know I know not another AU high school fic right? Lol. But this has been in my head for quite awhile, so I finally decided to go ahead and type it! So enjoy!!!!

_Italics is thinking. And sometimes a song._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ok well I better be off Sakura! I'll check in on you in two weeks okay?" Lena smiled down at a pinked haired female.

Sakura sighed leaning back in her chair before saying, "Okay.".

With that Lena said her good byes to Sakura's new foster parents before making a leave out the door.

_Yep that's right I'm a foster child. Whoopee doo for me._

Blowing pink strands out of her face Sakura thought about her new so called parents. First up was the foster father. He didn't talk much but he didn't seem that bad. On another hand the new foster mother was a chatter box and never shut up, and made sure she was the one talking most of the time.

She already knew her time here would be so wonderful and perfect! Not.

"Okay Sakura how about I show you to your room now, and then after we get you set up you can meet your new brothers and sisters at dinner?" F.M.(A/N is foster mother) said brightly. Scowling Sakura followed her into the room. _They are NOT my brothers and sisters_.

The room she was led into was pretty cramped. Two small beds were shoved into each corner which left barely enough space for a small dresser to occupy the middle.

"Okay Saki has the bed on the right so the left will be yours, and we'll have to try to squeeze in another dresser later, so for now just shove your bag under your bed." F.M. already pushed her bag under the small bed.

"Well how about I let you get situated and then come out to dinner whenever your ready." F.M. was already leaving the room.

Sakura pulled her bag back out laying it on her bed before opening it with a 'snap'. Sakura pulled out her pink blanket, and shook it before neatly laying it over the comforter. That blanket was important to her, it was the only thing she had as a hint to her real parents.

Next she pulled out her second most prized possession, her poster. She literally got in a fight with one of her old foster sisters for accidentally making an ink mark on the tip of it. It was a picture of her favorite artist in the world. He was standing against a tree smiling widely wearing jeans and a white t-shirt and white forces to tie it together.

And why she valued his picture the most was because of the signature messily written at the very top right hand corner. Sakura traced her fingers over the four letters remembering meeting him.

He was actually really nice and said a few words to her and she guessed he would of said more until his manager rushed him and told him their were other fans waiting. So he had to quickly sigh her poster to get the annoying man off his back.

He smiled and winked at her before handing her the poster and moving on to the next person in line. Sakura smiled remembering how nice he was to her and all his other fans that day.

Back to reality Sakura placed the poster on the wall so it was facing down at her bed. Getting off the bed Sakura didn't bother to look at herself in the mirror, she didn't really care what they thought about her.

So she finally made her way towards the kitchen to see a girl with long black hair quickly walk inside. _She must be one of the foster children._ Sakura followed the girl into a quite spacious kitchen.

It was well lit with sky blue walls. In the far right hand corner was a glass table that could seat eight. On the far left was a large white two door refrigerator with various color drawn pictures stuck to it.

Right when you walk in on the left was some cabinets with a small counter. And to the right was the stove with even more counters. _Better than the last one, at least there's no roaches crawling on the walls._ Sakura shuddered at her last thought, she even woke to four crawling on her arm and another on her pillow(Roaches freak me out! X.x).

Even though she was sixteen bugs literally still freaked her out. Turning towards the table she saw the girl with black hair go sit at one of the seats. Also sitting at the table were two kids who looked to be about eleven and twelve, one had brown hair and the other had blonde.

The last person she saw sitting at the table was a cute boy about her age with red hair and unusual colored eyes.

"Sakura! Come sit down, have a seat between Saki and Kar." F.M smiled at her before turning back to the stove. _Who is who?!_ She looked at each of their faces who stared right back not saying anything.

"Uhh…"

"I'm Saki!" The black haired girl now known as Saki looked at her like she was dumb. _I can already tell were gonna be best friends._

Blushing she sat between them looking down at her hands.

"Hey, you're kinda cute! How old are you?" The boy she presumed to be Kar sat next to her smiling looking at her up and down.

"Sixteen pervert."

"He was just asking you a question." Saki glared at her.

"Mind your business, that's not all he was doing!" Sakura snapped.

"Don't yo..!" Saki was cut off by F.M.

"Okay Sakura you know those two are Kar and Saki right? Well this handsome boy is Garrett and this lovely girl is Sana." F.M. pointed to each of the kids, first the boy then the girl.

The boy only blushed but the girl smiled, "Nice to meet you.".

Sakura smiled at her she seemed sweet. But something about her smile it seemed there was something hiding behind much like her own. Right after F.F.(Foster father…she'll learn there names soon…lol) came and sat at the head of the table.

"Well enjoy dinner! I made it special since were welcoming you into our family!" F.M. smiled yet again.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Don't think you can come here and start running things!", Saki had pushed Sakura on her bed ."That's my job got it?".

"Everything but me." Sakura then ignored her and pulled on her shorts and shirt. She already saw Saki change, she had nothing to be embarrassed about.

"Listen here you little bitch, I run this house and your school and I can personally make both a living hell!" Saki was inches from her face.

"Been there done that." Sakura wrinkled her nose before turning away from her and settled under her covers.

"And take that poster down, it clashes with everything in my room!" Saki poked her in the back.

"No."

"Fine then!" Saki stood on her bed and stepped on Sakura in the process, trying to reach her poster.

"You touch my poster and I'll break your fingers!" Sakura kicked her legs from under her knocking her to the floor.

"You'll regret that!" Saki stood up and dusted herself off before stomping to turn off the light.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"BEEP!"

"BEEP!"

Sakura groaned and pulled the covers back over her head. _Two more minutes!_

She went back to sleep for a couple of minutes until she felt something cold and wet on her head.

"BITCH!!!" Sakura sat up to glare at Saki who was holding a cup above her head.

"School starts in ten minutes."

_Crap._

Sakura shot out of bed to pull her suitcase out.

She quickly pulled on some jeans and groped around in her bag until she found a red tank top.

Last she grabbed her forces before slipping them on and running outside to see Kar and Saki already in the car.

"I'll usually drop you off everyday." F.F. looked back at her in the rearview mirror as she closed the door and snapped her seatbelt into place.

They rode in silence all the way to the school.

'East Campus High School' was written on the front of the building in big bold letters as F.F. pulled to a stop.

It was a big school made of a tan colored brick, with two big double doors in the center to which Sakura guessed was the entrance.

"Just walk through the front doors and the office is on your left." Was F.F's last words as he pulled off.

"Don't talk to me when we get inside." Saki was walking through the doors.

"Well see ya later cherry!" Kar sprinted over to some guys standing down the hall.

_I can already tell this is gonna be a long day._ Sakura sighed before making her way towards the office.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author: **Okay well this is my first high school fic so please leave me a lot of reviews and tell me what you think! The next chapter will continue where this one left off.

**Kaname:** WTF. Are you in love with Sakura and Sasuke?! I mean come on!

**Charlene:** You're lesbian?! Why am I just finding this out?!!!!

**Author:** Why are you two here? Again! Okay well see ya in the next chapter! Oh and whoever can guess whose on Sakura's poster will win a prize. He has a - in the middle of his name and he has a son that's name is Chimere. (Also you just have to guess his music name not his real name…) Review: )


	2. New Girl

**Author:** Here's chapter two! Okay no ones guessed who the singer is so I'll give you one more hint…._she's the sweetest drug…_remember his music name!

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Here's your schedule, since the bell already rang I'll walk you to your first class so you won't get in trouble." The office secretary handed Sakura a white slip of paper.

"Thanks umm…" Sakura tried to recall what she said her name was.

"Shizune, really is it that hard to remember?" Shizune smiled at Sakura before leading her down the hall.

"Okay here it is, your homeroom teacher is Kakashi Hatake, but he likes it if you just call him Kakashi." Shizune stepped into the loud room which instantly became silent after Sakura entered and all eyes turned towards her.

"Who's that?! Her hair looks funny!" Sakura couldn't see who it was but it made her blush.

"Shut up Naruto!"

"Hey! No one asks questions why your face looks weird." Kakashi she presumed threw a paper ball at a spiky haired blonde who glared back.

"Now was that really necessary?" Shizune put a hand on her hip.

"…."

"Okay well here's her information and grades, I gotta run off to a meeting." Shizune handed a file to Kakashi before heading towards the door without a glance back.

"Hmm.." Kakashi flipped through the various papers in the folder.

"Okay you grateful for nothing hormone crazy brats this is Sakura Haruno." Kakashi talked through a weird mask on his face, "I want you to all welcome her into our class. Got it? Good.".

"What's wrong with your hair?!"

"Did you dye it?!"

"Do you like ramen?!"

"Where do you come from?"

"NE-YO IS SEXY!"

"How old are yo.."

"Do you like eggs?!"

"QUIET!" Kakashi silenced them before saying, "You can have a seat between Naruto and Sasuke.".

Those were his last words before he retreated back to his desk and picked up a strange orange book and giggled(No comment).

_Which one was Naruto again?! I remember hearing Naruto's name earlier…_

"Hey…er..Sakura Yea! I'm Naruto!" The blonde from before…

Sakura walked towards his desk, "And that guy with a chicken's ass for hair is Sasuke".

She looked at the person Naruto pointed to. He had raven colored hair with black eyes. And his hair did stick up funny in the back… _He's kinda cute…No he's gorgeous!_ Inner Sakura drooled.

"So Sakura where were you before here?" Naruto had his elbows propped against her desk.

"I went to RidgeRoad in Sasnakra(It's Arkansas backwards, I couldn't think of anything creative XD)." Sakura looked behind Naruto and noticed a girl with short hair and pearly eyes listening in.

"That's a ways away!" _This school is full of blondes isn't it?_ Sakura thought as a girl with clear blue eyes turned towards them, her long hair pulled into a ponytail on her head.

"Yea well they wanted to see how I would fit in a new environment, so they made me switch homes."

"What were you a trouble maker or something?!" Naruto backed his chair up a little bit.

"Huh? No my case worker put me into a new foster family and…" Naruto cut her off.

"Wait, you're a foster child?!"

"Didn't she basically just say that dimwit?" The unusual silent black haired boy finally spoke.

"Hey you shut up Sasuke! It's not like I knew that!" Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke and refused to look at him.

"W..W…What happened t..to your real parents?" The short haired girl asked hesitantly.

"Hinata! I think that was a bit to personal…" The blue eyed girl scowled at the now identified Hinata.

A blush slowly crept across Hinata's face.

"It's all right, my parents I don't really know what happened to them." Sakura spoke quietly embarrassed at the four pairs of eyes on her, " I was found wondering around a park when I was three.".

"That's when an old woman found me. She didn't know what to do with me so she just took me to the police."

"Why didn't you tell her what your name was?" Ino looked at her questioningly.

"I did, the police looked for my parents but they couldn't find them."

"Didn't you know their names?"

Sakura shook her head, "All I said was Mommy and Daddy, I mean to a child that's the only name for a parent at that age right?".

Ino and Hinata nodded in understanding.

"After looking for a couple of months they gave up and that's when I started living in foster homes."

"So you have no idea who your parents are?" Naruto looked at her wide eyed.

"No….well I just remember someone always used to say the word Strawberry a lot." She looked down ashamed.

"I've been trying to find them since I was able to get around by myself…"

"Pretty pointless, if the only lead you have is the word strawberry." Sasuke seemed to have been listening too.

"It's better than doing nothing and sitting around till I die never knowing!" Sakura stood up from her chair and was glaring down at him.

_Dumb ass! Nobody was talking to him! _Inner Sakura currently forgot her daydream of Sasuke and her lying on the beach…

"Ahem." Kakashi was looking at them from behind his book.

"S..Sorry." Sakura blushed before sitting back down in her seat.

"I like you! We need more people to put that stupid Uchiha in his place!" Naruto gave her a hard slap on the back, but Sakura didn't notice. _I've heard that name somewhere before!_

"Just because his family owns some big business he thinks he's allowed to have a stick up his ass all the time." Naruto shot glares at Sasuke. _Uchiha, Uchiha…. I know I heard before, but it wasn't associated with a business._

"More like a log." Ino snorted. Sasuke meanwhile ignored them.

They were cut off from their ranting as the bell rang.

"What class you got next Sakura?" Naruto was holding out his hand to help her from her seat.

Sakura looked at the folded paper, "History.".

Ino laughed.

"What?!" Sakura demanded.

"That's Sasuke's next class too." Naruto couldn't resist a smile to play across his face.

_Great! I'm in another class with him! _Sakura was annoyed while her inner forgot her anger and was rejoicing. _Even more time to stare at the hottie!_

"Hey if he's rude to you in anyway let me know and I'll handle him for you!" Naruto waved at her before walking out the door.

She was still gathering her things when she heard a gruff voice in front of her.

"Hurry up, you don't know your way around yet do you?" Sasuke was leaning against the door.

Sakura sighed it was going to be a long year.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"Chicken strips please." Sakura held her tray tightly as she waited in line to pay for her food. Coming to the barrel full of cold drinks she grabbed a coke.

"2.25." She quickly paid for her lunch before walking towards the wall standing there not knowing where to sit.

She was about to sit at one of the empty table's before she heard a familiar voice call out to her, "Sakura over here!".

Sakura looked to see Naruto sitting at a table in the corner with Sasuke, Ino, Hinata and a few people she didn't know.

She sighed in relief and made her ways towards them.

"This is Neji, he's the one with long hair like a girl." Naruto pointed to him. He had the same colored eyes as Hinata.

"This is Tenten." Next he pointed at a girl with brown hair piled in two buns on her head.

"And last this is Shikamaru." Shikamaru had hair in a pointy ponytail.

"…."

"Hi!"

"Another girl….troublesome."

"And what's wrong with another girl?!" Ino smacked him on the head.

"…." Shikamaru laid his head down and began lightly snoring.

"Okay back to topic!" Ino clapped her hands.

"Kakashi." Tenten spoke.

"Adult book store." Naruto grinned shoveling ramen in his mouth.

"Tsunade." Ino said while Sakura looked confused.

"Oh we say a name and you say an object or place that comes to mind upon hearing it." Naruto said seeing her confused face.

"Liquor."

"Sakura" Naruto smiled mischievously at her.

"Cherry blossom." Everyone was surprised to see that Sasuke was the one that spoke.

"What the hell?! Where did you come up with that idiot?!" Naruto smirked thinking he finally found a way to make Sasuke look dumb.

"Sakura means cherry blossom stupid." Sasuke went quiet again and turned back towards his salad.

"How was I supposed to know?!"

"Maybe because there are Sakura trees all over the school grounds, and you hear the teachers always talk about them blooming cherry blossoms." Neji finally spoke. His voice held arrogance much like Sasuke's.

"SASUKE! How have you been?!" Sakura turned her head as she heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Wait! What the hell are you doing sitting at Sasuke's table Saka, Sana…whatever your called?!"

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Author:** I bet it's pretty obvious to guess who called Sasuke's name.

**Kaname:** Screw your story, and screw fan fiction!

**Charlene: **In Sasuke's own words '….'

**Author: **Okay if you can't guess the singers name I give up all hope, well maybe not….

**Charlene: **Psssttt! His name was mentioned in this chapter!

**Author: **Well see ya in the next chapter! Please review! Remember first to guess gets the prize!


End file.
